hplovecraftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Profundos
La siguiente información ha sido extraida de Wikipedia.org Los profundos (Deep ones, en el inglés original) son criaturas ficticias creadas por Howard Phillips Lovecraft y que aparecieron por primera vez en su novela corta La Sombra sobre Innsmouth. Son seres recurrentes en los Mitos de Cthulhu, y se los relaciona normalmente con elementos de estos como el pueblo de Innsmouth, la ciudad submarina de Y'ha-nthlei, la Orden Esotérica de Dagón, y las deidades llamadas Padre Dagón y Madre Hidra. Características generales "Creo que su color predominante era un verde grisáceo, aunque tenían un abdomen blanquecino. Eran brillantes y resbaladizos, pero su espina dorsal era escamosa. Sus formas eran vagamente antropoides, mientras que su cabeza era de pez, con prodigiosos ojos grandes y saltones que nunca cerraban. Al lado del cuello tenían agallas palpitantes y sus largas zarpas poseían membranas interdigitales. Andaban de forma irregular, a veces erguidos y a veces en cuatro patas. Estaba de alguna forma alegre de que no tuvieran más de cuatro extremidades. Sus voces croantes, aullantes, claramente usadas para articular el habla, poseían todos los matices de expresión que le faltaba a sus caras". H.P. Lovecraft, La Sombra sobre Innsmouth. Los profundos son unas criaturas con forma similar a la humana, pero sus cabezas parecen de pez, con unos grandes ojos sin párpados. Además, tienen agallas en torno al cuello y manos palmeadas que forman zarpas. Son de color gris verdoso, con el vientre blanquecino y la mayoría tiene piel resbaladiza y su espalda jorobada está cubierta de escamas. Suelen habitar bajo el agua, pero solo en océanos y mares, nunca en agua dulce. De todas formas, pueden moverse libremente por tierra, pero muy rara vez lo hacen. Tienen la característica de que viven eternamente, aunque aún así son vulnerables y pueden morir por medios violentos. Además, poseen la capacidad de procrear con humanos (ver abajo). Poseen una voz desagradable, muy característica por sus frecuentes sonidos guturales. Su inmortalidad hace que crezcan en estatura y fuerza con el paso de los años. Esto hace que los individuos más ancianos sean los más grandes y poderosos. Cuando esto ocurre es más raro aún que salgan a la superficie. En la actualidad, son enemigos de otra raza, los Antiguos, que aún a pesar de su reducido número, logran mantener a los profundos a raya por medio de hechizos. Este hostilidad aumentó cuando los profundos subyugaron a los shoggoth, que en el pasado habían sido esclavos de los Antiguos. Los híbridos thumb|left|146px|Un hibridoEs común que los profundos traten con pequeñas comunidades costeras. A cambio de sacrificios, estas reciben oro y una buena pesca durante todo el año. Pero tras un tiempo, exigen la procreación entre ambas razas. Esto crea un ser que nacerá humano, y que con el paso del tiempo se alterará, hasta volverse un profundo. Al comienzo será un humano común, pero irá desarrollando la llamada "apariencia de Innsmouth" (porque casi todos en ese pueblo la poseían). Este cambio suele suceder en la mediana edad, pero esto varía de un individuo a otro. Cuando el cambio comienza su aspecto cambia de forma inquietante: sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos, su piel cambia, hasta volverse escamosa y húmeda, su cabeza se angosta y el pelo se cae, las orejas se achican, y finalmente salen agallas al costado del cuello. Llegado a este punto se vuelve inmortal, y habitará con los profundos en el océano. En el juego de rol La Llamada de Cthulhu se explica que este hábito se debe a que cuando una ciudad submarina alcanza un cierto tamaño, la fertilidad disminuye, pues las hembras empiezan a devorar a sus crías. También existe otro tipo de híbridos, denominados "yuggya". Estos son resultado de la unión con yuggs. El aspecto de estos seres es relativamente humano, pero posee aspectos de especies cnidarias, insectos y cefalópodos. Son altamente inteligentes, capaces de desarrollar poderes émpatas y tecnología avanzada. Padre Dagón y Madre Hidra thumb|218px|DagónPadre Dagón y Madre Hidra son profundos que han crecido enormemente en tamaño y edad, alcanzando cada uno los 6 metros (19 pies 8 pulgadas) de altura y quizás millones de años de antigüedad. Ambos gobiernan a los profundos a la vez que dirigen la adoración de Cthulhu, con el que forman la triada de deidades a la que adoran los Profundos. A diferencia de Cthulhu, éstos se encuentran en activo. Sus características físicas son idénticas. Existen otras versiones sobre qué son en realidad. Otras teorías defienden que se trata de Primigenios menores. En caso de que sólo sean profundos, es probable que habiten en la ciudad de Y'ha-nthlei. En el juego de rol La Llamada de Cthulhu se afirma la posibilidad de que estos dos seres no sean únicos en su clase, aunque es posible que existirían otros de características semejantes, como el descrito en la obra de H.P. Lovecraft Dagón. Y'ha-nthlei Siguiendo esta última fuente, Y'ha-nthlei es la más importante y extensa de las ciudades de los Profundos. Se encuentra en el Arrecife del Diablo, cerca de Innsmouth, en el estado de Massachusetts. En 1928, el gobierno de Estados Unidos atacó el lugar, bajo la excusa de una redada contra las actividades sospechosas del cacique y dueño de la Refinería de Oro Marsh, Zacarías Marsh. Pero esto no causó grandes daños, aunque las acciones del gobierno en Innsmouth arruinaron su posición en el pueblo al destruir a la mayor parte de los híbridos. Otras ciudades de este tipo son Ahu-Y'hloa cerca de Cornualles, en Gales (Reino Unido), y G'll-Hoo, cerca de Surtsey, una de las islas formadas recientemente al sur de Islandia. Legado thumb|left *En la existencia de los profundos se inspira la canción "The Thing That Should Not Be", del grupo estadounidense de thrash metal Metallica, incluida en su disco Master of Puppets. *Los profundos aparecen con frecuencia en el cómic Hellboy, siendo uno de sus protagonistas, Abe Sapien, uno de ellos. *La película Dagon: la secta del mar presenta a los profundos y a la Orden Esotérica de Dagón como sus antagonistas. Está basada en la novela corta La sombra sobre Innsmouth. *Los profundos aparecen como enemigo en el juego Alone in the Dark. *En el manga japonés Saint Seiya de Masami Kurumada, Niobe de Deep es un espectro al servicio de Hades, que pelea contra el caballero dorado de Tauro. *En el juego de PC "Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos", de Blizzard Entertainment, aparece una raza llamada murloc, la cual posee las mismas características citadas en la novela La sombra sobre Innsmouth. **En el juego "World of Warcraft" existen criaturas llamadas murloc branquiazul. *En el juego de PC "The Witcher" aparece una raza de humanoides subacuáticos llamada los Vodyanoi, algunos de los cuales adoran a Dagón. *Una de las razas que aparecen en el videojuego Etrian Odysey 3 y que hacen las veces de antagonistas son los profundos. Viven en una ciudad subacuática situada a los pies de Yggdrasil y su objetivo es liberar al "Dios del Abismo" (que a su vez es una referencia a Cthulhu). *En los videojuegos desarrollados por Games of Cthulhu para navegadores de internet "The Necronomicon" y "The Necronomicon - Book of Dead Names", la carta de Ataque Arcano "Rise of the Deep Ones" ("Alzamiento de los Profundos") provoca daño al oponente y otorga al jugador puntos de magia arcana. *En Project X Zone 2, cuando los Fallen Gboro-gboro aparecen en la costa del Brazo caido de Mekonis, Xiaomu los confunde con estas criaturas y comenta: "¡Ah! ¡Acaban de salir del mar! ¿Siervos de Dagon? Siempre he querido conocer a los Profundos." *En la canción cara B de la banda californiana A.F.I., Too Late for Gods del álbum Crash Love, la letra parece estar escrita bajo el punto de vista de un profundo. *En el episodio 13 del anime Digimon Adventure 02, uno de sus personajes principales, Kari, es transportada a otro mundo donde unas bestias con aspecto de Divermon (Hangyomon en la versión original) que tenían Anillos Malignos le pidieron ayuda para seguir "adorando a su dios que está en las profundidades" y esta libera a las bestias. Cuando lo hizo, estas se transforman en criaturas oscuras, quienes revelaron que era digna de ser "su prometida" y aumentar su poder (en la versión original deseaba tener descendencia con ella). La forma verdadera de estas criaturas es un homenaje a los profundos de la literatura de Lovecraft, mientras que Dagomon, su dios, toma su nombre de Dagon. Además, el nombre original del capítulo hace referencia al juego de rol "La Llamada de Cthulhu", y el texto que aparece en el título no es sino la transcripción en el alfabeto de Digicódigo de la frase "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn". Del mismo modo, cuando Kari llega al otro mundo, pasa al lado de un cartel cuyo nombre en Digicódigo es "Insumausu", la transcripción en japonés de "Innsmouth". *La criatura que aparece en la película La forma del agua recoge influencias tanto de La criatura de la Laguna Negra como de los profundos. * En la enciclopedia "El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego", que discurre sobre los libros "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" de George R. R. Martin, los Profundos son una de la cual se teoriza que inspiró la fe del Dios Ahogado. El maestre Theron los descibe como "una raza de extrañas criaturas deformes medio humanas engendradas por criaturas de los mares salados y mujeres humanas". Estos podrían ser los mismos seres que mataron a los constructores de laberintos de Lorath o aquellos (descritos como escamosos y con cabeza de pez) a los que los habitantes de las Mil Islas realizan sacrificios de marineros, de cuyos ídolos de piedra aparecen durante la bajamar. Galería Profundo (Dark Corners of the Earth).jpg|Profundo en el videojuego Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth Deep-ones.jpg|"The Deep Ones", por Paul Mudie. Descarga (1).jpg Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Monstruos acuáticos Categoría:La sombra sobre Innsmouth Categoría:Especies Categoría:Criaturas inteligentes Categoría:Criaturas humanoides Categoría:Criaturas no-divinas Categoría:Raza servidora menor Categoría:Ciclo de Innsmouth Categoría:Elementos fundamentales del Horror Cósmico Categoría:El rastro de Cthulhu Categoría:Criaturas autóctonas ancestrales Categoría:Ciclo de Hastur Categoría:Fuera del tiempo